Princess Charming AMV
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Princess Charming" by Megan and Liz. This video features heroic princess characters from many different movies, TV shows, and video games. Gallery Princess Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally Acorn Usagi Tsukino.jpeg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon CureFlora & Haruka.png|Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora Cure Ace.png|Aguri Madoka/Cure Ace HoshizoraMiyuki.png|Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy Princess_celestia.png|Princess Celestia Princess_Luna_2.png|Princess Luna Princess_Cadance.png|Princess Cadance Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle Lucina SSB4.png|Lucina Mulan.jpg|Mulan Belle in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Belle Zelda.png|Zelda Tangled-rapunzel-e1348191727765.jpg|Rapunzel A5CCFFE1-54CC-44AC-8756-40C096877780.png|Hinoka 389px-Peach MP100.png|Peach Princess Daisy (Mario Party 10).png|Daisy Princess Rosalina .png|Rosalina E309537C-B14A-425C-B0BC-EEBCA5150125.jpeg|Eris Arielpose.jpg|Ariel Arielsisters.jpg|Ariel's sisters Melody2.png|Melody Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine 132769C1-93B6-4EF7-939B-43F328819168.png|Sakura Nala_disney_magic_kingdoms.png|Nala Merida As Torrun.jpeg|Merida Star Butterfly (1).png|Star Butterfly 9D47F2B7-831C-4D92-BDB5-06C21F7CAB9C.png|Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse 368549A2-B9D9-4726-AE4A-7DD4658F1ADB.jpeg|Layla Williams Nella the Princess Knight Character.png|Nella Sapphire_1.jpg|Sapphire Kayley.png|Kayley Calla dw profile.png|Calla D9E79B52-74A6-46E7-A2E1-DFF42A869FBD.png|Mei Chang 966203CB-7928-47A1-AF8A-B50AB0E27AF7.png|Hisui Annika_(Swirk_version).jpg|Annika Princess_Leia_Organa.png|Leia Organa Crysta watches me through the camera.png|Crysta Princess Bubblegum.png|Bonnibel Bubblegum ADVENTURE_TIME.PRINCESS_FLAME.png|Flame Princess 4C162469-9BCB-4953-8A6D-D51EB046D3C9.jpeg|Lana Hcpc.shirayukihimeprincess.officialprof_kindlephoto-309051.png|Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess Chloe_Rosella_Barbie_Island_Princess_As_Adult_Simba.JPG|Rosella 77228B30-817A-40AB-9175-703BA70ECDA3.jpeg|Rinoa CC2B4C4C-FA16-467A-87B8-DD7C861AF95C.jpeg|Candy 953A4D78-9102-412C-9917-ABA2BD40E753.jpeg|Amethyst Unikitty.png|Unikitty Princess_Ember.png|Ember Princess_Skystar.png|Skystar 0CB42E86-40D0-442F-A564-0B57F9CE6DA4.png|Cat D3F24A83-6AE2-4BEB-A28E-4E066AD8F7BF.jpeg|Boa Hancock Princess_Samira_Shimmer_and_Shine_Main.png|Samira Profile_art_-_Darling_Charming.jpg|Darling Charming 7274EB4E-9B7A-4F84-A3C7-EE2BAF0D0607.png|Viola C7F40E84-CC9A-4D77-ADD3-DB7931D03F6C.jpeg|Garnet 78A78FE1-4711-4E56-8950-CBA73F7FB873.png|Natsumi Hinata Anneliese_in_White.jpg|Anneliese Kairi kingdom hearts 2.png|Kairi Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy Princess_Camille.jpg|Camille F1D769D8-8D08-41DB-A755-D706E1262505.jpeg|Natasha F0E4B40D-B7BE-4E03-898F-4B6B27AC8A0A.jpeg|Sophia Young Kiara.png|Kiara 01B47FC5-4099-4637-85BF-D9FC74B7C393.jpeg|Nefertari Vivi 74F5791C-BBE1-4D0E-BFC4-3816D23B99E6.png|Sharon Rainsworth B0A10445-FE9E-4A8A-9AC7-8266D06661E3.gif|Towa Akagi/Cure Scarlett 307604-pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas Tiananew.jpg|Tiana Esmeralda_As_Lola.png|Esmeralda Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|Kida Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia Romanov Anna_as_Daisy.png|Anna Odette 1.jpg|Odette TigerLilyImage.png|Tiger Lily 0BB5A651-F335-4ACF-9175-1BE7880C4898.jpeg|Nausicaa Azura.png|Azura 831FFC64-AD71-4E5B-AD0C-28BAD27ABFB7.png|Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf 52A7C96B-AB2C-4BB0-BAF3-9A3634C6C696.jpeg|Amalia Sheran Sharm Midna_3.png|Midna 02547737-7E48-47EC-9972-F90E1A6317A6.jpeg|Xena Arkayna_1.jpg|Arkayna Goodfey DC56A4FA-D238-49AB-8890-183E7B78AB4C.png|Vega Ahiru.jpg|Ahiru Arima/Princess Tutu Race_to_the_Edge_Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson NEW Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz Princess Fiona.jpg|Fiona 9B8FFCB6-FBD3-4DA2-8246-8C3C436577B0.png|Elise Hqdefault Rein gdfhgfdgdsdf.jpg|Rein Tuptim.jpeg|Tuptim Char 11501.jpg|Yum Yum C01723EE-FC4B-4BFF-BA54-84799B957A11.png|Gwenevere Marianne.jpg|Marianne Neytiri-Avatar.jpg|Neytiri Tikal_the_Echidna.jpg|Tikal the Echidna C049A862-337E-4C5E-BD19-7FE9052325E7.jpeg|Yuffie BE828193-0E2B-435E-AADF-A5F5DB7C1AEF.png|Liana 2D275702-4D74-402A-85AF-F1C9F8E2775B.jpeg|Angelica Fine Ending 3.png|Fine 4F0FF7E6-69FD-4D19-98BB-74BED0C4ECAE.jpeg|Bean BFB76CE2-A286-4E3E-83F7-0C79D0693629.png|Rose Cinderella She-RaRender 2.png|Adora/She-Ra Thumb-starfire2.jpg|Starfire Sonia.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog 1B39E332-F714-4CA0-9556-0D4351294582.png|Alexa Eight col moana1.jpg|Moana Giselle-0.jpg|Giselle Wonder_Woman_(New).png|Wonder Woman F0F4C827-A172-4398-84DB-2B40FC76B048.png|Glimmer Poppy.png|Poppy Princess_Sheeta.jpg|Sheeta C633426A-195A-408E-9E18-931872CFF0CF.jpeg|San Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat Ilana1.jpg|Ilana 50F8FCB6-7838-4FB3-97DF-22BB7154A8C5.jpeg|Rose Iris_5078.png|Iris Talia.png|Talia Auriana.png|Auriana Princess_Presto.jpg|Princess Presto Elena character.png|Elena Rapunzel in Sofia the First 7.jpg|Sofia Stella (TV Series).jpg|Stella Aisha2.jpg|Aisha Roxy4.jpg|Roxy Smile Bloom 102.png|Bloom Allura.png|Allura Lyrics You woke up, head aches Car won't start and you're already late So you drove fast, too fast Yeah, that was a cop you passed Teacher pulled a pop quiz, that's right Probably shoulda told ya wish you Studied last night So you head out lunch time Nevermind your cards declined When life gets this rough Don't need to be so tough This time This time Everything Everything will be all right When the clock strikes midnight I'm gonna be your hero Putting on my best dress So baby don't stress I'll be your Princess Charming You had a bad day, today Lost homecoming game You're the one to blame Called your best friend But he bailed Straight to voicemail When life gets this rough Don't need to be so tough This time This time Everything Everything will be all right When the clock strikes midnight I'm gonna be your hero Putting on my best dress So baby don't stress I'll be your Princess I know it's not the way The story usually goes I'm gonna sweep you off your feet Make your heart skip a beat If you've read the fairytales Where the boy saves the girl Just stop 'Cause it's not the way it has to be This time This time Everything Everything will be all right When the clock strikes midnight I'm gonna be your hero This time This time Everything Everything will be all right When the clock strikes midnight I'm gonna be your hero Putting on my best dress So baby don't stress I'll be your Princess I'll be your Princess This time This time Everything Everything will be all right When the clock strikes midnight I'm gonna be your hero Putting on my best dress So baby don't stress I'll be your Princess Charming Category:Music videos Category:AMVs Category:Music Videos